The present invention relates to a tote bag, and more particularly, a tote bag which can be used to carry a weightlifter's belt in addition to other materials used by a weightlifter.
Tote bags have been provided for various uses, but none of these tote bags are convenient for carrying the accessories required by weightlifters.
One accessory weightlifters use is a wide support belt which is several inches wide and which is thick and difficult to fold into a compact shape. It is therefore difficult to place these weightlifter's belts inside conventional carrying apparatus.
In addition to the need to carry a weightlifter's belt, the weightlifters also require a place to carry containers of liniments and other accessories needed by the weightlifter during competition.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tote bag which meets the needs of weightlifters.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tote bag which provides convenient means for carrying a weightlifter's belt.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tote bag which is capable of conveniently carrying a weightlifter's belt and is also capable of storing bottle containers of various materials needed by the weightlifter.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tote bag which not only carries the weightlifter's belt and other accessories, but includes a plurality of pockets and compartments for carrying various items of clothing or other accessories needed by weightlifter.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tote bag which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.